


Marked & Tied

by Allariel



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:52:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allariel/pseuds/Allariel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наруто ждёт возвращения Саске домой и внезапно открывает того с новой стороны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked & Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Marked & Tied](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/30360) by Ladelle. 



\- Где, чёрт тебя дери, ты пропадал? – Наруто стоял, прислонившись к спинке дивана, скрестив на груди руки. Свет с прихожей разлился по дому, раскрывая присутствие Узумаки, затаившегося в гостиной. – На дворе два часа ночи, Саске! А это что ещё за хрень?  
Наруто подошёл и потянул за чужую рубашку – на той проступали какие-то засохшие красные пятна. Рядом с их домом имелись постройки, для которых использовали краску бордового цвета, но этого дерьма на рубашке слишком много, чтобы это выглядело так, что он вляпался случайно.  
Учиха раздражённо сжал руку Наруто и позволил входной двери захлопнуться. Гостиная тут же погрузилась во тьму. Наруто выдернул руку из вялого захвата Саске, прошёл туда, где есть выключатель и, прокрутив тот, включил общее освещение. Увидев, как Саске жмурится от внезапной яркости, он покачал головой.  
\- Чем, чёрт возьми, ты занимался? – Наруто указал рукой на перемазанную одежду Саске. Обычно тот всегда выглядел опрятно и стильно, словно сошёл с обложки журнала. В его жизни у каждой вещи было своё место: каждая книжка на полке, консервная банка – в кладовке, идеально спланированные, выведенные хорошо заточенным карандашом встречи и указания – в кожаном ежедневнике. Но сейчас, когда Наруто видел перед собой заляпанные грязью дизайнерские брюки, внутри зародилось тревожное чувство.  
Саске смотрел на него, так и не сдвинувшись с места. На лице будто застыло торжество, которое разбавляло едва заметное раздражение – уголки губ были опущены.  
\- Извини, что поздно пришёл домой.  
Наруто непонимающе моргнул и приподнял бровь. Поздно – это явное преуменьшение, учитывая то, что с работы Саске уходит в пять. Извинение вышло совсем неискренним, а о том, что такое случается уже не в первый раз, можно вообще промолчать. Раз или два в месяц Саске исчезает. Наруто ждёт, волнуется, и всё для того, чтобы потом спокойно выдохнуть, когда его парень возвращается домой и просто извиняется. Но на этот раз всё по-другому.  
Наруто чувствовал, что сегодня явно что-то не так.  
Отступив назад, он сглотнул и почувствовал, как сжалось в груди. Нездоровое беспокойство, которое заставило сидеть в темноте и ждать возвращения Саске отличалось от всепоглощающего страха.  
\- Ты был с кем-то?  
На этот раз Учиха закатил глаза. Тонкие пальцы скользнули по волосам Наруто, когда Саске прошёл в направлении их комнаты. Узумаки решил, что такой ответ его не удовлетворяет, и последовал за своим парнем.  
\- Саске, - Наруто остановился в дверях и прислонился к косяку. Учиха не удостоил его вниманием. Наруто повысил голос. – Не игнорируй меня.  
\- Наруто, у меня никого нет, - раздражённо ответил Саске, и, расстегнув пуговицы, скинул рубашку с плеч. Его тело было стройным и гладким, а кожа пастельного персикового цвета. Фарфоровое лицо обрамляли взъерошенные чёрные волосы, которые сейчас были влажными. Наруто задался вопросом, а шёл ли на улице дождь, но понял, что ему всё равно.  
\- Тогда где ты был? – не стоит отвлекаться от темы разговора. Узумаки терпеть не мог выступать в роли инициатора ссор. Он не вёл себя, как девчонка и не был собственником. Но его в прямом смысле бросили со сплошным бардаком в мыслях. Поэтому он не мог просто развернуться и уйти. Саске день за днём ускользает сквозь пальцы. Он чего-то не знал, всё его существо взывало к нему, убеждая, что ему не обязательно знать, что происходит. Но неприятное, сосущее под ложечкой чувство не позволяло уйти.  
Саске пробормотал что-то себе под нос, и Наруто попросил его повторить. Когда Саске повернулся и их глаза встретились, Узумаки почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок, задерживаясь в низу живота. Иногда случалось такое, что стоящий перед ним Саске вдруг переставал быть похожим на себя.  
\- Я убил человека.  
Наруто нахмурился.  
\- Ха. Ха.  
В выражении лица Учиха отсутствовал даже намёк на юмор. На самом деле, пока они смотрели друг на друга, напряжение в тёмных глазах только возрастало, и Наруто осознал, что будто прирос к полу, ему внезапно стало очень холодно.  
\- Нет, серьёзно. Чем ты занимался?  
Саске фыркнул и медленно склонил голову на бок.  
\- Я только что сказал.  
На полу валялась рубашка Учихи, но теперь красная клякса воспринималась иначе. Наруто почувствовал, как плотно поджались губы, и сосредоточился на каждом своём вдохе. Время от времени, Саске переставал быть похожим на себя. Он вспомнил один такой день, существовавшая перед глазами реальность расплылась – ему необходимо разобраться, с чем он столкнулся.  
Они были детьми, жили по соседству и часто вместе играли. Во дворе была большая мерзкая собака, которую Наруто очень боялся. Саске её никогда не боялся, однако терпеть не мог.  
Как-то раз собаку выпустили погулять, и она убила бездомную кошку. Саске с Наруто как раз проходили мимо этого кровавого месива, и Наруто тогда вырвало. Несколько дней спустя собаку нашли уже мёртвой. И не просто мёртвой, её кто-то зарезал. Саске признался, что это сделал он, смотря на Наруто тем же напряжённым взглядом, каким и сейчас.  
Он замер от ужаса и захлестнувшей его тревоги. Он не понимал, откуда взялось это чувство, но точно знал, что Саске не лгал.  
Учиха, в ожидании ответа, принялся расстёгивать свои штаны – вполне повседневное действие для самого обычного дня. Саске смотрел на него с такой странной нежностью, что Наруто вдруг почувствовал себя так, словно горло набили ватой.  
Наконец, ему удалось заговорить.  
\- Ты убил человека?  
Саске усмехнулся.  
\- Ты сам мне сказал, разве не помнишь?  
Наруто вновь обрёл способность говорить.  
\- Думаю, я бы запомнил, если бы попросил тебя кого-то убить.  
Саске улыбнулся, штаны упали на пол, и он остался в одних боксёрах. Затем он перешагнул через брюки и опустился на колени, чтобы поднять их вместе с рубашкой.  
\- Мы смотрели новости. По ним показали мужчину, которого ты узнал…  
Наруто почувствовал, что бледнеет. Он всё вспомнил. Они с Саске как-то наткнулись на репортаж о человеке, которого Наруто часто видел в парке неподалёку. Наруто всегда казалось, что у того есть пара детей, играющих на площадке, однако в новостях утверждали, что мужчина находится в розыске за изнасилование и убийство маленькой девочки, которая жила в доме, находящемся вверх по улице.  
\- Я сказал… сказал, что такой, как он _заслуживает_ смерти. Я не говорил тебе… Господи Иисусе… Ты _убил_? Издеваешься надо мной?   
Наруто чувствовал, как вокруг него рушатся воздвигнутые стены здравомыслия. Саске, должно быть, пошутил. Он казался таким… вменяемым. Выражение его лица напоминало лицо человека, который вот-вот сознается в том, что отколол шутку. Но Наруто знал, просто знал, что это не тот случай.  
Саске покачал головой, вытащил продуктовый пакет из-под кровати, которых там имелась целая коллекция, и засунул в него одежду. Поставив его на пол, Саске шагнул в сторону Наруто, но тот, чисто инстинктивно, отошёл ещё дальше. Их взгляды встретились вновь, и на этот раз Саске смотрел на него с любопытством.  
\- Ты злишься?  
Наруто замялся, пытаясь удержать при себе хоть какие-то моральные принципы.  
\- Злюсь?  
На самом деле, Наруто не знал. Наверное, он был сбит с толку, но не злился. Нет, он чувствовал что-то другое…  
\- Ты не должен злиться. Ты был прав, он это заслужил. Он сказал, что сожалеет и больше не будет так делать… Но, как ты и говорил, таким людям уже ничем не помочь. Он так легко умер и действительно не заслуживал того, чтобы жить дальше.  
Взгляд Наруто переместился на руки Саске. Они были розовые, как будто он мыл их, но пятна не хотели сходить…  
\- Ты… своими руками… - Наруто почувствовал, как исчез последний барьер, и упал на колени. Он всегда знал, что Саске не такой, как он, что он мыслит иначе. И не без оснований. Семью Саске убили прямо на его глазах, незадолго до их знакомства. Учиха всегда от него отличался. Он умел манипулировать и был невероятно умён, вызывал у людей восхищение. Но у него имелась и другая сторона, которую Наруто изредка видел. Как комната в доме, за чьей дверью горел яркий свет, который ему удавалось заметить за секунду до того, как дверь захлопывалась.  
Теперь, она перед ним распахнулась.  
И это безумно пугало.  
Ладони Саске лежали на плечах Наруто, и они всё так же продолжали смотреть друг на друга. Пытаясь что-то найти, но, не зная, что именно. Наруто учащённо дышал, и губы Саске прошлись по его шее, целуя линию челюсти и спустившись к плечу.  
\- Ты… - Наруто зашипел, когда Саске начал посасывать небольшой участок кожи. Обычно это доставляло ему удовольствие. Плоть обдавало горячим дыханием Саске. – Ты собираешься меня убить?  
Саске шумно сглотнул, затем рассмеялся и искренне улыбнулся обеспокоенному Наруто. Он чуть прикрыл глаза и, вздохнув, сказал:  
\- Вообще-то я собираюсь тебя трахнуть.  
\- О, - выдохнул Наруто. Сердце билось, как отбойный молоток.  
\- Я не могу тебя убить, - прошептал Саске ему в губы. – Ты – единственный, кто удерживает меня от помешательства.


End file.
